Snoggletog Special: Yes?
by mh10anthony
Summary: Hiccup has been overworking in the forge for days and nights, much to Astrid's dismay. And to add a new layer of stress he has been avoiding her. But then arrives a letter from him, stating to meet him under the town hall tree. What could this guy be planning?


**Merry christmas to all my readers. I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year.**

**PS: Did you guys seee the trailer?**

* * *

Hiccup delicately raises his shaky open palms to his eye level, staring gloriously at his amazing handiwork.

"Ten days, seventeen hours and twenty three minutes I took to make you," he coos. He shakes his head, mind in a blissful trance, saying, "I regret nothing." He twirls the object in his calloused fingers, inspecting every fine detail. Every design is flawless, the dragon designs symbolizing the strength of the tribe and the engravings of a nadder. Inside the cylindrical body is the engraving of a person's name, a person that means the world to him. He traces a finger on the inner walls of the object, 'Astrid.' And the last, the thing that he searched heaven and earth for, a stone like no other. He was out for two weeks just for that stone, but then again, he could do anything for the person he's making it for. Neatly fitted in in the front of the object, rests a blue gemstone.

'It would match with her beautiful eyes.' The gemstone is only told in stories and legends. So important it is; that's why he's giving it to the person that is more important to him than life. It symbolizes love, power and healing, the perfect match for his most precious Astrid.

He smiles; as he remembers taking her hand measurement ….

_They were sitting on the soft grass on Ravon Point, Astrid cuddling into his side. The sun was setting, forming a halo of dancing colors beaming beautifully. He took one of Astrid's hands in his, and begun memorizing the size in his head. She didn't even said anything, she just watched him lovingly with a smile. _

_"What was that for?" she said, smiling warmly. _

_He shrugs. "Ah, nothing," he said, avoiding her eye contact._

_She chuckles, shaking her head. "It's about time."_

_"Ugh, time for what?" _

_"Ah, nothing." She jeers._

_"Hey, stop thieving my lines."_

_"If you tell me what you're up too." _

_"You'll find out, soon." She nods, trying to glare angrily but fails miserably. He snorts, pulling her in closely. "You know, you look pretty when you're angry," he whispered. He leans forward and presses his lips against hers._

_'God she could be so adorable sometimes.' _

_She broke the kiss. "Like I've never heard that before." She gripped his tunic, tugged him closer and they enveloped themselves blissfully in a much needed kiss. _

"What's that for? A beautiful lady?" Hiccup is so into his work that he completely didn't hear Gobber entered the forge. He yelps, turning to face the intruder while clumsily hiding the object behind his back.

"Oh Gobber, um hi, um hi, nice to see you." He stutters.

"Quite the acting lad, I've seen it already."

"Oh," He says, relaxing. "In that case," he reveals the object to the senior blacksmith. Gobber eyes widen in amazement, he snatch the object away and scans the object piece by piece.

"This is amazing," Gobber gasps. "Is this for me?"

"Wha- now why would you think that?" Hiccup asks, offended.

"Eh, to give your ol' pal Gobber something good for the holidays eh?"

"Well no actually that is for someone else."

"Ah, ya pic' a splendid time indeed. On snoggletog. To Astrid right? Hiccup nods. "Well off with you. You've done what you did and you've spend more than a month in here. Get some fresh air." Gobber leads Hiccup to the door.

"Well, bye Gobber." Gobber grunts in response. Hiccup takes a chest full of air in, savoring his return to the outside world. He never had a lot of time before.

The sun shines brightly, scorching his bare face. Dragons flies amok above and the children runs in the mud, playing unknown games.

"Time to put my plan into action, to Astrid's house," he mumbles. He leisurely strolls to his girlfriend house, nervousness increasing the closer he gets, Toothless by his side.

"Hey Hiccup," Gobber shouts. "When can I expect little ones?" Gobber chuckles as Hiccup blushes. Hiccup walks away, drowning out the man's laugh.

* * *

Two wraps after Astrid forcefully pulls the door open, annoyed.

"What, what do you want?" She furrows her brow as she sees nothing but atmosphere. A whimper is heard and she glances down.

Heart piercing regret settles in. Standing on her porch is a little boy, eyes wide with tears. In his shaky hands he clutches a letter. Astrid scopes down, putting on the most innocent face she could muster.

"Oh Hanky, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," Astrid says, ruffling the little boy's hair. He giggles, squirming away from her.

"This is for you," He says, outstretching his hands with the letter.

"Honey, is this for me?" she smirks, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow. The boy shakes his head.

"No, someone give me it."

"And who is that someone?"

"He told me not to tell. He said if I didn't tell I can play with Toothless."

Astrid snorts. "Well run along, go play with Toothless." Astrid closes the door and stares angrily at the letter. "He's been avoiding me for weeks and now he sends me a letter." She tears the letter open.

'Astrid, meet me under the Christmas tree light up.'

Astrid pouts, crumbling the letter. She disposes of the piece of paper in the chimney, watching with angry eyes as it burns to ashes.

'Oh I'll meet you alright. You've been avoiding me for weeks. I'm going to find out why one way or the other...'

* * *

Astrid stands with a scowl as her mother smooth her dress.

"This dress, it's so tight." Astrid spits.

"Now dear, don't worry about it. You look beautiful." Astrid cheeks turn a light shade of pink before she redeems herself.

"But pink, out of all the color. Damn I could have even go naked for all I care to the festival." Her head yanks backwards as her mother combs her hair.

"It's all the color they had."

"And FRILLS too," she yells.

Astrid dress falls to her ankle in a frenzy of pink frills. The bodice hugs her waist in uncomfortable ways, just like the damn corset squeezing her upper body. Her hair is tied in a huge bun, all sorts of designs clips embracing her hair. Two small strands of hair falls like a heavenly blond river down her bun, curling in a breathtaking way. Astrid jerks her face to the side as her mother tries to pamper her.

"Oh come on Astrid." Her mother grips her chin and paints her face in foreign substances.

"Mom everyone is going to laugh me."

"No honey, everyone is going to adore you. And by the way you have to look adorable for that Hiccup lad." Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"Why." Her mother chuckles.

"You'll find out soon." Her mother takes a step backwards and admires her work.

"Oh honey," she says, going all tearful. She wraps her daughter in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you." Now Astrid is totally confused.

"Mom, it's not like I'm getting married or something."

"Honey, I don't want to spoil anything. Now wait for me as I get dress."

* * *

Her mother had gone too far but she was right. As Astrid and her mother enters the festival, all noise dies and every eyes. is on the two. Mostly the young teenager dressed so different from the others.

"Oh look, everyone is gaping at you honey."

"Mom, did I ever mention I hate attention," Astrid grumbles, clutching her mother's hand.

"Hush now child." Astrid lifts her chin, fakes a smile and walk boldly into the crowd. Soon after her mother shot off to parts unknown and Astrid searches for her peers, a little piss her mother ditch her. Now she is left all alone, ignoring the stares.

"Ugh, there you guys are," she praises. She squirms her way through the thick crowd and comes face to face with her friends, sighing.

They gasp.

Astrid rolls her eyes. "See something you like."

"Amazing," Tuffnut mutters.

"Unbelievable." Fishlegs gasps.

"Astrid, you are the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"You guys are lucky I can't move too much in this dress or I would have beat your backsides so hard," she growls. And then, leaving the boys so scared they could wet there pants, she storms off; her anger radiating like fiery flames.

Dragons and men alike waits anxiously for the Snoggletog tree light up. Not long after, they got their wish.

"Villagers the moment you've all been waiting for!" Stoick shouts.

"In three."

"Two."

"One."

Villagers were startled as the tree lit in a golden color. It shines brightly, so brightly it looks like the tree is on fire. Some Vikings even shouts 'get a bucket though the shouts fall on deaf ears.

Another week Hiccup had specially devoted his hours too to train those little fireworms.

Astrid catches a glimpse of Hiccup. He beckons for her to follow. With chin held high, she follows.

Hiccup leads her under the tree, the perfect place for privacy.

Astrid waste no time. She pounces on him, grabbing his black suit in her palms.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she growls. "Why?"

He whimpers. "That's what I going to tell you." She pushes him away.

"Well spill!" He sighs.

"God give me strength," Hiccup mutters. He slowly pushes his hands in his pocket and emerges with a leather box. He gives her one of his adorable grins before dropping to his knees.

Astrid heart skips a beat. Her eyes widen and she loses the will to speak.

'Is he! Will he? Is he proposing?' Her heart soars higher than the clouds.

"Astrid, I love you. I've never loved downing so much. Just being with you makes me happy, touching you makes my mind crazy, and kissing you; there couldn't be anything better. That's why I was avoiding you was because I had to make this and because I was nervous. But I'm not anymore. So Astrid would you-."

Lips slam onto Hiccup's, cutting him off from talking. The kiss is hard, forceful but yet something new. Astrid breaks the kiss.

"Of course Hiccup, I will. I love you so much." And she kisses him again.

"I'm," kiss, "so," kiss, " glad you," kiss, "accepted my," bites on his neck, "gift."

Astrid pushes him away, furrowing her brow. "Gift?" Hiccup opens the box, revealing a gold bangle. He approaches her and puts it on her wrist, kissing her hands as he finishes his work.

Astrid stares at the bangle. "I just thought it was-"

"Something different?" Hiccup finishes. Astrid nods.

"I thought you were proposing." Hiccup chuckles and Astrid resists the urge to slap him.

"You know there is going to be a ring in that box someday?" Astrid nods. "I guess that someday is today."

Enough said, he kneels on the ground once more. "Astrid, would you do the honors of," he takes out another leather box, "joining me in holy matrimony?"

Astrid punches him.

"Stupid!" she shouts. She punches him again. "You could have just told me at the first."

"That's not an answer." Hiccup smirks. She punches him again but soon after drops to his level and wraps him in a tight embrace.

"Of course, of course, of course," she whispers. She nuzzles into his neck. "Of course." She kisses him on the neck. "I love you." Kisses him on the cheek. "I never want to be with anybody else," kiss on the chin.

"It will always be a yes." Astrid ends, gently pressing her lips to Hiccups. The kiss soon turns to a passionate clingy kiss. Their hands roam, their tongues caressed and their clothes are smoldered in dirt. Neither knew who they had ended up on the dirt floor, but neither care.

'I have to stop this,' Astrid thinks. 'If anyone catches us, my dignity could be ruined."

Hiccup bites on her neck, gently sucking the tender skin. Astrid moans. Dignity be damned, they will be wedded soon.

"Yes?" Hiccup breathes through his kiss.

"Yes," Astrid whispers, finding his mouth and enveloping him in a passionate bliss.

* * *

**I didn't had time to edit this. I wanted to do something different from everyone else and this is the only thing i could find worth it. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN EVERYONE.**

**HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR.**

**Bye. **


End file.
